Ice Rink
Were you looking for the Stadium? The Ice Rink (now more commonly known as the Stadium) is a rink where penguins can play the sport hockey or soccer. The Ice Rink was replaced by the Soccer Pitch during the Penguin Games. The Ice Rink appears during Winter and Spring, while the Stadium is available during Summer and Autumn (known as Fall in some countries). Description The Ice Rink is a place where penguins can play hockey or soccer depending on the season. You can wear cheer for the players with wearing the clothing available there. In earlier versions, and during Sports Day 2006, the Ice Rink had advertisement boards along the walls. They were removed, but included in the successor: the Soccer Pitch. There used to be a score board on both sides of the goals to count how many goal there were but that got removed. After the Popcorn Explosion the Snow and Sports catalog was moved here, also along with it a Sports Shopbooth. If a player clicks on the word SPORTS the light will turn on. This feature is also available in the Stadium. It returned December 8 2011 after the card jitsu party. Glitches .]] *When the Ice Rink came back in December 2008, there was a glitch that when penguins were on the rink, they wouldn't slip as they waddled. This glitch was fixed. However, it came back in May 2011. *On the EPF Spy Phone after the rink came back, it still said PITCH. *A glitch occurred on November 26, 2009. The map showed the Ice Rink but when the cursor was over the picture, the label said "Soccer Pitch". *Once, a glitch occurred that made penguins unable to move, chat, use emotes, throw snowballs, use the map, etc. *If you throw a snowball under anywhere at the bottom, the snowball will disappear. *If you score goal, the puck lands above the center of the ice rink. *During the Penguin Games there were TWO ice rinks: you could enter the smaller one through the Snow Forts, and to enter the regular, you had to enter the ice rink through the map. *On December 25, 2010, another glitch occurred. It would say stadium at the Snow Forts instead of Ice Rink. * Before there were two places were audiences could sit, for Red Team and Blue Team. There was a glitch in which you could stand/sit/dance/wave in the air. To do this you need to go to the top row of one place and click the space between the two benches and your penguin will be in the air. Parties with the puck.]] *They added a scoring system during the 2006 Sports Day party and they kept it afterwards. However, a few months later they said they were having bugs with it and they removed it. *During the 2007 Water Party, the Ice Rink became the Water Rink, and penguins could play water polo there, and push a volleyball into the goals. This reappeared at the 2008 Water Party. *The puck was a pumpkin during the Halloween 2007 party. *There used to be a puffle that jumped up when you pointed at the lamp post toward the bottom of the screen. They had to remove it during the 2006 Sports Party, and it did not return. *In August 2006 there was a big hockey game between Team Red and Team Blue. *In the 2008 April Fool's Party, the sign "Super Rink" became "Super Duper Rink". *During the Medieval Party 2008, the Ice Rink became a jousting arena. *In mid-July 2008 (new features launching), The Keeper of the Boiler Room is controlling the puck's movements because the earth quake caused by Herbert P. Bear so that at that time penguins couldn't play Hockey, as no matter what you did, it would not move. This was because of a glitch being fixed. *During the Music Jam Party in July 2008, the nets and puck were put away to make room for a hardcore rock band stage. The sign in the Snow Forts called it the "Rock Rink". *During the Penguin Games the Ice Rink was changed to a soccer field called Soccer Pitch and it stayed, but the Ice Rink returned in mid-December. *In the Adventure Party 2009, the Ice Rink was a pool and had a yellow water polo ball instead of a normal hockey puck. *During the Puffle Party 2010 and the April Fools' Party 2010, the Ice Rink was not decorated at all. *During the Holiday Party 2011 the Ice Rink came back, but it changed its name to Stadium Gallery 2005 File:Cp-icerink.jpg|The Ice Rink in 2005. (Note the Score Boards). Cpp3.png|During the Christmas Party 2005 2006 File:Sports Day 2006.png|During the Sports Day 2006 2007 Image:Ice rink.PNG|During the Water Parties 2008 Image:Hockey Cheapo.jpg|During the Penguin Games Image:Medieval_Rink.PNG|During the Medieval Parties Image:Music_Jam_Ice_Rink.PNG|During the Music Jam 2008 Image:Christmas08IceRink.png|During the Christmas Party 2008 2009 File:Adventure_Party_2009_sumer_pool!!.png|During the Adventure Party 2009 File:Ice_rink_party.png|During the Winter Party 2009 File:Christmas Party 2009 Ice Rink.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009 2011 Untitled11.jpg|During Holiday Party 2011 Other Image:Ice Rink 2.jpg|A penguin with a green snorkel below the Ice Rink. SWFs * Ice Rink See also *Teams *Stadium *Penguin Football Chat Category:Places Category:Teams Places Category:Temporary Rooms Category:Rooms Category:Places Category:Teams Places Category:Temporary Rooms Category:Rooms